Les 103 morts de Sasuke
by Lilika-chan
Summary: Bonjour à tous ! Ici Lilika-chan ! Voici les premiers chapitre pour le méga défi Les 103 morts de Sasuke. Bon, les histoires sont un peu axées sur l'humour noir, mais bon, commentez et on corrigera! -en plain changement/test de chapitre-
1. La technique de base

I - La technique de base

I - La technique de base

Le retour d'Itachi à Konoha avait causé toute une commotion. Après sa convalescence, Kakashi avait demandé à son équipe de se réunir aux portes du village pour un entraînement spécial.

- Mais il est tout le temps en retard! cria Naruto. Il nous dit que c'est important, mais il se permet de nous faire perdre notre temps!  
- Calme-toi, Naruto! Kakashi-sensei a sûrement une bonne raison… commença Sakura.  
- Yo, les jeunes! dit joyeusement le ninja copieur et apparaissant près d'eux. J'ai vu un chien errant en me rendant ici et je me suis dit que…  
- MENTEUR! s'écria le petit blond. Vous ne vouliez qu'avoir la paix pour lire vos foutus livres louches, Kakashi-sensei! Et notre entraînement, vous en faites quoi, hein?  
- Bien, puisque tu sembles si pressé, on va commencer tout de suite!

Il leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire ce jour-là. L'équipe 7 allait pratiquer les techniques de camouflage en équipe de deux.

- Des techniques de CAMOUFLAGE ?! s'indigna Naruto. C'est ÇA, votre entraînement spécial?  
- C'est la base pour tout bon ninja, répliqua Kakashi. Les équipes seront : Sakura et moi, et Naruto avec Sasuke.

Après trois heures de pratique, le petit blond n'en pouvait plus de rester caché dans un buisson sans rien faire. Il fit part de son agacement à Sasuke, qui lui dit de se taire et se tenir tranquille. Naruto, ne faisant qu'à sa tête, lui fit une grimace et sortit du bosquet.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! cria-t-il.

Sasuke, alarmé, abandonna lui aussi sa cachette et vit instantanément la raison du hurlement de son camarade. Devant eux, se trouvait nul autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa.

- Toi, ici… encore… murmura le petit frère.

Il voulut s'élancer pour l'attaquer, mais Naruto fut plus rapide que lui, pour une fois. Il créa un clone et planifia rapidement son offensive.

- RASENGAN! s'écria-t-il en fonçant, les yeux fermés, vers le membre de l'Akatsuki.

On entendit un terrible bruit d'os brisés quand il le frappa.

- Mouahahaha! Le sang si puissant des Uchiwa coule sur mes mains! ricana le petit blond, dans un état second. Tu as vu ça, Sasuke?

Naruto se retourna et blêmit. Derrière lui, Itachi était debout, intact, une expression moqueuse sur le visage.

- Est-ce que j'aurais attaqué un clone? Pourtant… non… Un clone aurait disparu au moment où je l'aurais touché…  
- Technique de base. Substitution, dit Itachi.  
- Quoi?!

Le petit blond regarda sa victime. Il fut pris de spasmes violents en réalisant qu'elle avait les traits de Sasuke.

- C'est… c'est une illusion, c'est ça? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il avait du mal à contrôler.  
- Non. Tu l'as tué.  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!! SAAAAAAAASUUUUUKEEEEEE!!  
- Eh oui. C'est la vie… ou plutôt la mort, dans ce cas-ci… Et maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi.  
- C'est toi qui l'as tué! Et tu me fais croire que c'est ma faute.  
- Tu t'es rué sur moi avec les yeux fermés, comme un imbécile. Tu n'as pas vu que j'ai utilisé une technique de permutation pour changer de place avec mon frère. C'est ma faute, mais c'est toi le coupable.  
- Hein?

Itachi n'expliqua pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il en avait assez de parler alors il assomma Naruto et l'emmena au repaire de l'Akatsuki.

FIN


	2. La jalousie maladive

II – La jalousie maladive

- Sasuke par-ci, Sasuke par-là… Je n'en peux plus de ce maudit Sasuke! marmonnait inlassablement Kabuto, qui se cognait la tête contre le mur de sa chambre, entre deux pleurs.

L'arrivée du jeune prodige de Konoha avait bouleversé la vie du bras droit d'Orochimaru. Il se sentait mis de côté et rejeté par celui qu'il considérait comme son maître absolu. Maintes fois, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Mais, ce soir, c'était la rage qui alimentait ses larmes. Sasuke avait humilié Kabuto en exhibant ses petites culottes préférées (jaunes avec des hippopotames roses) partout dans leur repaire.

Toute la hargne qu'il accumulait depuis un an avait atteint son paroxysme.

- Je vais l'éliminer, et reprendre ma place de numéro un auprès d'Orochimaru-sama!

Cette résolution prise, Kabuto se rua hors de sa pièce en essuyant ses dernières larmes. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre de son rival, dont il ouvrit la porte le plus lentement possible pour éviter de faire trop de bruit.

Sa tentative échoua lamentablement : un grincement des plus sonores retentit dans la pièce. Abandonnant toute discrétion, le jeune homme fit irruption dans la chambre en criant : « Yaaaaaaaaaaaah! » et en brandissant un kunai.

Malheurement (ou heureusement), Sasuke n'y était pas. Kabuto décida de se cacher sous le lit et de l'attendre.

Quelques heures plus tard, le condamné entra dans sa chambre et se prépara à aller se coucher. Le jaloux jaillit alors de sa cachette et lui planta son kunai entre les deux yeux avec tellement de force qu'il lui transperça le crâne.

- Mouahahahahaha! JE T'AI EU, SASUKE UCHIWA! hurla le tueur en effectuant une danse de la victoire.

Ses cris intriguèrent Orochimaru qui se promenait dans le coin. Il accourut. Un instant lui fut nécessaire pour analyser la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait là? demanda-t-il d'une voix que la colère rendait sifflante. Tu savais très bien à quel point il nous était utile!! Tu n'es qu'un idiot, un imbécile, un bon à rien, Kabuto!  
Celui-ci cessa aussitôt de se trémousser. Il était figé de terreur devant le regard menaçant de son maître.

- O-O-Orochimaru-sama… je…  
- TAIS-TOI!

Kabuto avait de la difficulté à respirer. Voyant le cadavre de Sasuke à ses pieds, il réalisa soudainement la gravité de son geste. Les insultes de son maître adoré résonnaient dans sa tête. Kabuto imaginait sans mal la punition dont il allait écoper. Laver les toilettes de tous les repaires dont Orochimaru se servait était une tâche fastidieuse et humiliante.

« Si mon maître ne m'aime plus, alors je ne veux plus vivre, pensa-t-il. »

Il tenta de récupérer son kunai dans la tête de son rival mort, mais il était planté trop profondément. À cours de patience et commençant à perdre les pédales, Kabuto s'auto-étrangla et mourut sous les yeux étonnés d'Orochimaru, qui ne sut jamais la véritable raison de ce suicide.

FIN


	3. Le danger des admiratrices

Sasuke se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha

Sasuke se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha. Il profitait de sa ballade : pour une fois, ses « groopies » ne le suivaient pas…

- SAAAAASUUUUKEEE !!

Fin du moment de calme. Un troupeau de fans se rua sur lui. Impossible de fuir, elles étaient trop nombreuses. Il arrivait à peine à bouger, et ne pouvait composer les signes de la technique de substitution, son jutsu préféré quand venait le temps d'échapper à son fanclub.

Les filles avaient appris de leurs défaites successives et l'avaient piégé avec ce qu'on pourrait appeler une stratégie. Ce plan reposait essentiellement sur le nombre de personnes pour l'entourer. Un groupe de trente « groopies » était requis pour mener à bien cette offensive.

- Eh, les filles! demanda l'une d'entre elles, quelle est laquelle de nous qui aime le plus Sasuke?

- Moi! Moi!

- Non, c'est moi!

- Je suis celle qui l'aime le plus!  
- C'est moi qu'il va épouser!

- Jamais de la vie!

- Même pas vrai!

- Concours de câlins! Celle qui l'aura serré le plus fort gagnera une soirée complète avec lui! déclara la fille qui avait lancé le débat.

- Eh! Naaaoonnnnnn… tenta Sasuke.

Trop tard. Trente paires de bras l'enserrèrent comme un étau (ou plutôt comme trente étaux). Il essaya de se débattre, mais il commençait à manquer d'air. Cinq minutes de câlins plus tard, Sasuke mourrait étouffé.

Quand ses admiratrices s'en rendirent comptent et eurent tout fait, en vain, pour le ramener à la vie, elle poussèrent des cris hystériques. Elles s'accusèrent mutuellement d'avoir causé la mort de Sasuke. La moitié des fans se suicida et l'autre moitié s'entre-tua. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que celle qui avait proposé le concours, et dont c'était la faute qui le jeune prétentieux était mort, disparut sans laisser de traces. On raconte aussi qu'Itachi Uchiwa avait été aperçu à Konoha ce jour-là et qu'il portait une jolie robe rose… Ceci est une information dite à titre indicatif.

FIN


	4. Le souvenir douloureux

Avant chaque combat dans le manga et surtout l'anime de Naruto, les adversaires se racontent leur vie dans les moindres détails. Celui-ci ne faisait pas exception. Donc, depuis trois heures, Deidara écoutait (presque) Sasuke qui déclamait son auto-biographie (à mourir d'ennui).

Ce temps n'était pourtant pas gaspillé. Le ninja explosif s'en servait pour élaborer sa stratégie. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de façon efficace pour neutraliser le sharingan de son adversaire.

- … et quand j'ai eu cinq ans, mon frère a brûlé mon ourson en peluche avec sa technique de la boule de feu suprême… snif… Teddy… mon seul ami… je… JE NE PEUX PLUS VIVRE SANS TOI, VIENS ME CHERCHER!! TEDDYYYYY!!

« S'il pouvait se suicider, ça me faciliterait la tâche… hm… pensa Deidara, soudain frappé d'une inspiration divine. »

- Tu veux revoir ton ami? demanda-t-il à Sasuke, tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

- M-m-moui… tu peux m'aider?

- Mais bien sûr! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour venir en aide à mon cher ami Sasuke… hm… répondit Deidara, presque sincérement. Tu vas le retrouver très bientôt…

Le membre d'Akatsuki dit à sa victime de ne pas trop bouger, que sa souffrance allait s'achever dans quelques instants. Sasuke opina de la tête et essuya ses larmes.

Deux magnifiques perdrix d'argile prirent leur envol des mains de Deidara et allèrent se poser sur les épaules du jeune Uchiwa.

- Oh! Des oiseaux! dit-il en souriant comme un imbécile (ce qu'il est).

- Sasuke Uchiwa, murmura Deidara, tu connaîtras une mort artistique car l'art est explosion, hm! KATSU!

BOOM!

- Mission accomplie, hm, déclara le blondinet en essayant d'éviter artistiquement la pluie de morceaux de chair qui tombait autour de lui.

FIN


End file.
